Magnetically-sensitive circuits can be used in many electronics devices, such as, for example, in magnetic cell memories and magnetic field sensors. For example, in magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices, data is written to the device by applying magnetic fields to memory cells so that magnetically-sensitive material in the cells will be magnetized into either of two possible memory states. Data is read from the device by sensing the resistance through the memory cells, which changes depending on which of the two memory states the magnetically sensitive material is in.